In the past there have been numerous types of devices which have been utilized for cleaning teeth and which fall into the category of toothpicks, toothbrushes, and dental floss. Oftentimes these devices have constituted a combination device to perform two functions. This invention is of a hygienic instrument for cleaning the surfaces in the mouth which comprises three functions, picking debris from the teeth, scrubbing the teeth with an affixed pad or brush impregnated with cleansing material and using dental floss to remove materials between the teeth. Prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,405 for a Orthodontal Toothpick, U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,238 for a Tooth Cleaner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,420 for a Dental Floss Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,848 for a Periodontal and Dental Cleanser and Periodontal Stimulator; U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,996 for a Dental Floss Holder and Applicator; U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,370 for a Combined Condiment Holder and Toothpick; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,853 for a Dental Floss Holding Device.